A female who engages in strenuous exercise such as jogging, competitive running, basketball, etc. faces substantial discomfort and possibly a serious health threat if her breasts are not properly constrained during such activity. Discomfort may be in the form of muscle soreness or skin irritation due to chaffing.
Unfortunately, brassieres do not provide a solution to these problems. While a brassiere may provide support, it may also cause skin irritation and very substantial discomfort. Additionally, brassieres do not have any provision for quickly and easily releasing and engaging them so as to provide some comfort during a recess in activity.